


告别寒冬（四）

by kimisity



Series: 迹仁 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Niou Masaharu
Series: 迹仁 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925023
Kudos: 13





	告别寒冬（四）

黑色的宾利车没几分钟就停在了公寓的单独车库里。  
车子熄了火，细碎的声音在车库的回声效果下变得更清晰。

仁王半强迫地被按在座椅上。  
他身上还穿着录制节目时准备的衣服，学院风的衬衫和毛绒背心，紧身的牛仔裤是浅色的经典款，没有破洞也没有铆钉流苏，简简单单干干净净，算是琢磨过人设后搭配的私服，因此和平日里风格并不相同。  
此时这条牛仔裤被扒拉到膝盖的位置，露出两条白生生的，纤细却结实的大腿。  
被牛仔裤限制而收紧的双腿间理应毫无空隙，此时却被插入了一只带着薄茧的手来回抚摸。  
分明只是手，却像是被猥亵了一样。仁王扒拉着皮质后座的靠背，呼吸不由得急促起来。

另一只手擒住了他的下巴。  
他被迫向后扭过了头，迎来一个颇有气势的吻。  
这有些别扭的姿势并不适合深吻，因此他很快就喘不过气来，只能靠着还西装革履的人的肩膀，视图借力挣脱。

迹部从善如流地放开了他。

男人拇指在他唇角按了按，便松开了他的下巴，反手解开了自己的领带。

仁王隐约有种不祥的预感。他趁着男人脱领带的时机企图翻过身，但限制住他双腿的牛仔裤依然限制着他。重新压制了他的男人环抱住了他的腰身：“别动。”  
“别在车里……”  
尽管这么拒绝了，但男人拿着领带环绕住他双手手腕又扎紧时，仁王也只能抿了抿唇。

车里的香氛和空调有些熏人。  
毛绒背心锁住了一点热意，脊背上便浮上一层薄汗。  
而后衬衫的下摆连着背心被往上推，那一点热气便被空调的热度蒸发，消散在香氛的气味中了。

仁王将脸埋在自己合拢的小臂里。  
他放缓了呼吸，身体却不服从意志地轻轻战栗。  
一双带着凉意的手顺着他的脊背和后臀来回抚摸，唤出他身体深处的痒。

然后男人拥住了他。

滚烫的呼吸几乎要将侧颈烫伤，进入身体的润滑剂却是冰凉的。  
仁王躲不开也不想躲。  
耳垂不是他的敏感点，但被咬住耳珠又被舔吻耳廓的湿热还是太过了。  
逗弄着他身体的手指有些肆无忌惮，他软了腰又分不开腿，腰肢颤抖着，像是主动向后撅臀的动作让他羞耻得全身都红了。

“这么害羞么。”

温热的吐息和振动的声带离得太近了。仁王受不住，侧过头却也还是被困在男人与车座之间。他摇了摇头拒绝承认这个说法，开口的语调却黏腻地像是撒娇和讨饶：“不是……迹部……哥……啊……”  
他在迹部怀里颤抖着，腰肢绷紧又放松。  
情欲像一把火，将他变成自己都感到陌生的样子。  
而他这副难以自禁的模样仿佛取悦了困住他的男人。给他带来欢愉的那只手像弹奏着什么曲子一样在他身体里搅弄。

他情动的比平时更厉害。  
仁王感受到了。  
他被逼红了眼，一半是急迫，一半是难为情。

他手脚都被束缚着，只能捏着自己的手指喘得乱了分寸。  
实在受不住，也只好回过头胡乱亲吻迹部的侧脸。

“要么？”

还穿着西装的男人好整以暇地说。  
仁王甚至觉得这人的语调都没有变过。  
太讨厌了。他阖上眼，忍着羞耻心点头。  
男人却在他耳边轻笑道：“再等一会儿。”

埋在他身体里的手指灵活地绕着敏感点转圈，又毫不留情地顶上去。过于尖锐的快感叫他拧腰想逃，却被男人的手困在原地。  
身体被完全打开了，热潮从最深处涌出，几乎要将他吞没。  
仁王皱起眉忍不住发出哽咽的声音。  
他缩起肩往前躲，却躲不开手指直接给予敏感点的冲击。

“不……别这样……”

理智被身体的本能淹没，叫人害怕的情潮淹没了他。  
他在手指不断的攻击下绷紧了身体，似乎已经到了高潮又似乎没有。  
他睁开眼，无声地仰起头尖叫。水光却笼住了他的眼眶，让他看不清眼前的一切。

迹部的吻在这时落在他眼角。

“别哭，我会心疼。”

男人的嗓音变得低沉了些。仁王却已经听不出什么差别了。  
他浑身都在发颤，某种复杂的情绪混杂在快感里。

迹部抽出了手。  
他这时才解开自己的皮带。清脆的声响唤回了一点仁王的神智。被玩弄的委屈叫仁王控制不住想落泪。但这也太软弱了。软弱到他不想将这样的情绪展现出来。  
仁王低头将脸埋进自己的手肘里。他深呼吸了两次，在被真正入侵时调整好了自己的情绪。他的身体已经完全准备好了，柔软而湿润的甬道毫无抵抗地被肉棒分开又欢欣地缠上去。

高潮后的身体比之前更敏感，简单的举动就叫他忍不住战栗。  
而收紧的双腿也连带着加深了刺激。  
仁王觉得自己的腿根都在发抖。

“痛吗？”

迹部将他拉进怀里，伸手解开了绕着他手腕的领带的活扣。  
仁王摇着头，在半坐在迹部身上时喟叹出声。  
被打开的太过了，这个姿势像是连身体最深处都被分开一样，内脏和灵魂都被触动。

他还处在不应期，身体却已经因为之前的高潮而完全绵软而高热。回荡在车厢里的交合带来的水声和撞击声让他的羞耻感一直维持在水准线以上的位置，于是连脸颊都在发烫。  
这样的热度大概让迹部很舒服。  
因为抱着他的男人的呼吸终于变得凌乱，动作也变得凶狠。  
仁王顺着迹部的节奏迎合着，压着嗓子低吟，又慢慢硬了起来。

操弄似乎进行了很久。  
仁王渐渐跟不上节奏，呻吟声也低了下去。他双眼无神地盯着自己不由自主还放在一起的手腕，分明已经没有领带却还是被无形的东西束缚着。

比体温稍低的微凉的液体打在身体深处的肉壁上。被标记一样的羞耻让仁王呜咽出声，一瞬间被逼上了高潮。  
他此时才反应过来迹部这次没带套。

被内射带来的心理上的冲击远大于生理上的冲击。  
他无力挣扎，只能被按在男人的胯上承受一切。  
穴肉在冲击下翕和着收紧，像是身体条件的挽留。

车厢里的温度渐渐降下去，呼吸也变得平静。

身体内部隐约的骚动，和激烈的情事带来的不适让仁王脸色有些难看。

迹部拿着手帕用手指打开变得红肿的穴口。  
他一只手揉按着仁王的腹部，一只手在穴内引导着精液往外流。  
清理完又涂了消炎药，他帮着仁王穿上牛仔裤。

“生气了？”

一场情事下来，大总裁铁灰色的西装都不带一点褶皱。仁王撑着自己酸软的腿笑不出来。  
“我记得车里有安全套。”他说。  
“啊恩，本大爷今天不想用。”迹部说完在他鬓角吻了吻，像是安稳他一样，“下次会戴的。”

“……”

那他还能说什么呢？

找不到合适立场的仁王心情并不美妙。

独立车库安装的独立电梯直通顶层的平层公寓的客厅。仁王被搂着腰，表情淡淡。迹部问他晚上想吃什么。之前还有点饿的仁王做过一场以后反而什么都不想吃了。  
他摇了摇头说不饿，然后在进了门后推开迹部直接去了浴室洗澡。

他对着浴室的半身镜，神色晦暗。

被疼爱过的身体还留着情爱的痕迹。热水能带走的只有一部分疲惫和难堪，剩下的都被身体完完整整记住。  
于是两个人关系上的不平等被一次次强调和记忆。

他不甘心。

仁王对着镜子描摹自己的眉眼，掩盖在温顺面具下的到底是个叛逆又特立独行的影子。  
只要他还是现在的身份，那他的唯一作用就是取悦那个位高权重的男人。  
迹部财团的总裁是毋庸置疑的青年才俊，家财万贯又英俊迷人，什么都有也什么都不缺。而他在他身边也只是用来取乐的对象，想要吹皱一池春水都无能为力。

可他想要的到底是什么呢。

如果只是短暂的垂怜，那他已经拥有。

他现在已经是迹部景吾最“受宠爱”的那个情人，或许也是唯一的一个。  
仁王从不质疑这个男人的人品。  
但正是因为这样，他现在所处的位置才足够微妙。

我有野心。  
仁王对着镜子里的自己，握起了拳头。  
他任由热气让镜面变得模糊，然后仰起头对着热水，吐出一口气。


End file.
